Enemigos con Derechos
by Joichiro Kanra-Dark Moon
Summary: "Es divertido", "Es divertido cuando no hay compromiso de por medio" Somos enemigos, por más sexo que tengamos eso nunca cambiara, porque no odiamos, porque así es: Yo el masoquista y tú el dominante, así debe ser ¿Verdad? ( Yaoi, boyxboy, carbón(?), lemon, one-shot,R-18)
1. Enemigos con Derechos

Advertencia: R-18, Yaoi, lemon, boyxboy, ¿sin amor? Carbón (?) One-shot. Bilateral. Leve sadismo, leve masoquismo. Bilateral.

Es un fic bien extraño que se me ocurrió.

Nta: Si les gusto, darle abajo en reviews un comentario, click a enviar. Sino también opción favorita para los usuarios. Si les gusta mi manera de redactar (pónganme en autor favorito, si no denme un saludo cool o denme una sugerencia) Si quieren que escriba más les recomiendo hacer lo indicado, suben mi cof,cof, autoestima altísimo. Así se de alguna manera sé que no escribí por las puras.

Si me quieren acosar les dejo mi Facebook: Kana Hikary Kurai.

PD: Si quieren leer algo de la misma temática, lemon, esta Curioso, de la misma pareja. Y también un soft yaoi de koga x Ranma llamado Deseo, busquen en mi perfil y los mismos pasos.

**Resumen:** "Es divertido", "Es divertido cuando no hay compromiso de por medio" Somos enemigos, por más sexo que tengamos eso nunca cambiara, porque no odiamos, porque así es: Yo el masoquista y tú el dominante, así debe ser ¿Verdad? ( Yaoi, boyxboy, carbón(?), lemon, one-shot,R-18)

A ninguno tiene ropa en las parte siguientes del primer-JK- Ya están desnudos.

**Música recomendada:** _**30 Seconds To Mars, A Beautiful Lie subtitulado, español.**_

* * *

**Enemigos con Derechos.**

**-JK-**

"_Es divertido"_

"_Es divertido cuando no hay compromiso de por medio."_

_¿Verdad?_

_**-JK-**_

Lo he tenido claro desde el primer momento, estoy seguro que él también es consciente de lo que estábamos haciendo con nuestras vidas.

Desde el día en que se inició, cuando las peleas consecutivas que teníamos no eran lo suficientemente agresiva para saciar nuestra adrenalina, sabemos cuándo sucedió, los insultos que salieron ese día de nuestras bocas, las acciones que no pudimos controlar, las mordidas salvajes, los rasguños penetrando la carne, la violencia en el acto carnal, el deseo de destruir a tú compañero de cama y sentirte excitado por ello. La furia, el odio, el rencor la ira, siendo demostrada entre la pasión de la brutalidad mientras teníamos sexo.

Me daban ganas de reír ruidosamente para despertar ante mi realidad, quien se imaginaria que estaría con su enemigo mortal, su némesis, quien pensaría que el hombre que odiaba estuviera dominándolo como su master, durante el sexo, me dejaba, me dejaba ser destrozado por su fuerza, me gustaba que me destruyeran.

¿Cómo sucedió?

Sin más detalles que decir, fue un día cualquiera en donde ninguno de los dos estaba bastante bien de humor.

Tensión, había bastante tensión.

Tensión y Frustración sexual que nos poseía a ambos.

Debo reconocer que tenía un poco de miedo: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ¡Orihara Izaya! ¡Orinándose del miedo¡ Claro, que nunca sería capaz de mostrar esa faceta a ese protozoo estúpido.

Recuerdo cuan cerca estábamos, él me había acorralado entre sus brazos, aquella fuerza sobrehumana impedía que con mi ágil habilidad pudiera separarme de él. Eso era todo.

Fue así como ya estábamos atrapados en una extraña secuencia de eventos predestinados.

Esa fuerza suya, era lo que más me atraía de ese hombre..

La cercanía entre ambos nos resultaba adictivo, nuestras caras estaban cerca, muy cerca, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, su adictivo aliento a tabaco era como una droga poderosa, estaba tan encantado como un joven muchacho condenándose a quedar atrapado en la perdición del veneno de su marihuana.

Éramos los dos opuestos que se atraían como un imán, lo queríamos, lo negábamos pero ambos lo deseábamos. Se nos humedecía los labios de tan solo estar a unos centímetros de rozar nuestros labios. Lo queríamos, para que resistir…

Ninguno de los dos preguntamos, ni fuimos corteses o amables. Fue un beso poderoso, un beso de dominio, sin amor. Un beso de Deseo, uno salvaje y animal, igual de feroz que el de un tigre casando a su presa y yo era el ciervo de ese tigre.

**-JK-**

"Es divertido"

"Es divertido cuando no hay compromiso de por medio."

¿Cierto?

**-JK-**

No malinterpretes la situación, ambos sabemos que nos odiamos, tarde o temprano cualquiera de los dos se aburrirá, ese alguien matara al otro…

No importa cuántas veces lo hayamos hecho, nunca voy a verlo de otra manera. No cambiare por él, no es necesario preocuparme porque este bien, eso no importa, así es la forma en que nos tratamos, siempre demostrando que tarde o temprano yo lo matare.

Para mi esa pulga siempre será una parasita en mi vida, una escoria nauseabunda de Shinjuku, un mal hombre pero…Yo soy aun peor.

Somos enemigos, y nos tratamos como enemigos.

El único placer es tenerlo bajo mío.

Me gusta tener el dominio, me gusta ser el que controla. En el momento de estar en la cama, soy capaz de manipularlo a mi antojo, por más que se resista al final logro deformar esa sonrisa cínica de su rostro.

El comienza con el juego de los arañazos, penetrando mi piel con sus uñas, rasgando mi espalda como un felino desesperado, yo era capaz de retenerlo debajo de mí, aquel delgado cuerpo lleno de heridas mías, marcas, y más marcas, que lo hacían por derecho mío.

Odiaba verlo sonreír con tanta calma, detestaba escuchar sus sarcásticas palabras, era una maldita serpiente venenosa, un cuervo oscuro. Su rostro siempre me retaba, siempre con una mirada egocéntrica, como si todo a su alrededor fuera escoria. Siempre intentaba alterarme, era definitivo que algún día lo mataría

"_Eso es todo, Shizuo-chan, es lo único que puedes hacer. Deja de bromear, porque no me das más de tú odio, dame más, destrózame el cuerpo, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz"_

Era una tentación, pero ya estuvo. Jale fuertemente de su cabello para acercar su rostro a mí, ese gesto de dolor me cautivo, quería más de sus gritos más de esos gestos de dolor, le mordía el labio inferior con una fuerza medida, saborié un poco esos labios rozándolo con mis dientes, al parecer eso le excitaba, el cuervo jadeo a gusto de ser mordido por mí.

Suelo tomarle de las manos, esta vez amarrándole con una soga incapacitando su libertad, aun así es capaz de mantener ese porte burlón como diciendo "Eso es todo, ¿Acaso no tienes más para dar?"

Claramente siento desprecio a ese hombre, todo aspecto de él, lo detesto. Pero algo me gusta tener de ese hombre, lo que más me gusta es ver su rostro retorcido siendo deformado por la agonía, por el placer. Me encantaba oírlo gemir como una perra en celo, gimiendo y pidiendo más, más y más.

Cada toque que le hacía a su cuerpo, cada golpe al acariciar sin desenfreno cada parte de su carne. Agachándome a su pecho y con los dientes mordisquear sus tetillas, mojándolas con mi lengua, debía reconocer que la carne del informante era apetecible, si fuera caníbal me la comería. Con mi lengua empecé a subir con lentitud hacia su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo, besando. A ese hombre le gustaba, sus gemidos no eran reprimidos, signo de avanzar con salvajismo para continuar el siguiente nivel.

Quiero verlo sufrir.

**-JK-**

"_Es divertido"_

"_Es divertido cuando no hay compromiso de por medio."_

_¿Verdad?_

**-JK-**

Quiero gritar fuerte, quiero rugir, podría dejarme llevar pero quiero que el monstruo me sorprenda. Cada mordida en mi cuello me hace suspirar, lento, muy lento. Sus manos tocaban cada sección de mi cuerpo, manoseando con aquellas manos mi piel cada centímetro de mi carne con una fuerte lujuria. La yema de sus dedos eran tan poderosas, fuertes, cuando me tocaba, sentía él dolor y la presión de sus dedos al contacto de tocar mis caderas, al sobarme, me provocaba dolor, mucho dolor. Pero me fascinaba ese dolor.

Poco a poco esa dura sensación despertaba de mi interior, ese cosquilleo de placer, era ese mi deseo surgir desde lo más bajo de mi ser.

"No te vayas a mover pulgas, si lo haces podría romperte los huesos y la verdad no pienso retenerme. Sería la mejor oportunidad de desaparecerte con tan solo un crujido en tus huesos. No durare en romperte unas costillas"

"¿Amenazas? No eres un excelente compañero lo sabias, siempre actuando como un monstruo Shizuo—chan."

Intente acercarme empujando mi cuerpo hacia arriba, incapacitado por mis manos amarradas solo pude alzar la cabeza, no quite mi sonrisa, quería mostrar que podía manipularle aun estando amarrado, abrí la boca relamiéndome con la lengua los labios con provocación, y funcionaba. Ver el rostro deseoso de la bestia causaba en mí el despertar de mi hombría. Intente llamarlo alcanzando sus labios, rozando la carne inferior, sin morder, solo rozándolo con mis labios. Con su mano me empujo a la cabecera, inmediatamente besándome sin dejarme respirar, literalmente me asfixiaba, pero no me resistí, la violencia estaba comenzando.

Con mi rodilla atrape sus caderas, sobando con mis pies su piel desnuda, como un felino empecé a juguetear con él, una danza erótica, sobando con mi pie alrededor de su cintura bajando escurridizamente bajo el abdomen, escuche una maldición de su labios, con sus manos apretó mis hombros con fuerza, acerco su mirada agresiva como ordenando que me detuviera, pero yo no quise, apretó su cuerpo junto al mío, él contacto me causo escalofríos provocándome una carcajada, presione con mi pierna izquierda atrapada en su entrepierna el miembro de la bestia, estaba duro, muy duro.

"Que no ibas a jugar. Porque tan blando ahora, no me hagas caridad, demuéstrame que puedes hacerlo como una bestia, protozoo."

"Deja de hacerte el gracioso, Izaya. Realmente eres un ser despreciable"

"Cuéntame algo nuevo, no sé. No hemos acostado ya muchas veces, algo debes conocer de mi"

"Si, que gimes como una prostituta"

"Me has estado engañando Shizuo. Oh~ me siento tan herido, me has lastimando en los más profundo de mi Heart."

"Te voy a follar"

"Se todo lo troglodita que quieras, hazlo, hazlo ya."

Sentía como sus uñas penetraban mi piel poco a poco, se estaba vengando de mi anterior hazaña. Lentamente de golpe levanto mi cuerpo con su dos manos, yo no podía mover más que los pies dejándome llevar, me puse en cuclillas frente a la bestia con mirada psicópata.

Esto se ponía bueno.

Con su mano agarro mi pierna derecha y me hizo rodar con agilidad, tirándome al suelo, caí de espaldas. La bestia tranquilamente se relamió los labios con una sonrisa enferma.

Yo por instinto tuve que arquear mi espalda, sentí sus manos apoyarse en ella. Puso presión en mi espalda como si quisiera romperla con sus dedos, le funcionaria si lo continuaba haciendo me empujo adelante y yo avance como un perro.

_**-JK-**_

"_Es divertido"_

"_Es divertido cuando no hay compromiso de por medio."_

_¿Cierto?_

**-JK-**

A la maldita plaga le gustaba provocarme, estaba harto de hacer lo que el pide, estoy cansado. Pero no puedo evitar disfrutar ser manipulado por el informante de mala muerte. Le agarre de los pies y provoque que se resbalara, fue un golpe duro que le provocó un grito de excitación. Estaba como un perro pidiendo ser montado.

Apreté su espalda con mis dedos, presione con fuerza mientras hacía pequeños movimientos circulares. Despacio me dirigí a sus glúteos, apreté fuertemente esas cosas redondas.

"Deja de jugar con mi trasero."

"Tú deja de jugar con mi paciencia. Asquerosa perra"

"Agh, estoy explotando"

"Deja de tensar esos gluteos. Me estoy estresando."

"Deja de quejarte. Estoy muy aburrido deseando acción"

"Tch"

"Vamos mete esa mano más a fondo, ne ~ne~M-e-t-e-l-o-m-á-s-a-f-o-n-d-o~"

"¡Cállate joder!"

Lo empuje apretando su cabeza contra el piso. Lo único que podía hacer el bastardo era reírse como un maniático depravado.

Otro golpe, y otro golpe en cada sector de su cuerpo. Parecía no afectarle que le pateara en el estómago, parecía estar aguantando con fuerza ese dolor. A pesar de pegarle cinco veces en el estómago seguía poniéndose esas cinco veces de cuatro patas.

Estaba algo arto.

Estaba algo cansado de hacerlo. Pero mi cuerpo no era más que una maquina sádica que se movía por si sola... a quien engaño me gustaba verlo así, me sentía enfermo de ver su rostro lleno de sangre, su labio sangrando. Pero…

"Dime Izaya como se siente cuando te agarro por aquí"

Mi sonrisa me provocaba nauseas como podía disfrutar ese hermoso rostro siendo marcado, porque seguía jugando con él, ha ya me acorde lo odio, como lo odio simplemente los disfruto. Comencé a acariciar su pierna derecha, sobando su suave piel, tersa y suave piel color leche. Los hice rápido para poder llegar a su erección.

Toque su pene, sí que estaba duro, apunto de hacer erupción. Empecé a masturbarle empezando por el tronco que estaba frío, con los dedos acaricie la glande de forma semicircular, muy calmadamente. Esto desesperaba a Izaya estaba agitado, sudoroso, gimiendo, maldiciendo entrecortado. Con la otra mano aparte una de sus manos, cayendo de cara soltando un grito orgásmico.

"Tengo ganas de oírte gritar, pulgas"

"Yo tengo ganas de matarte con mi navaja, ahora cabrón."

"Dejante llevar por la cuchilla con la que te voy a perforar maldita cucaracha."

"Rayos, eso me dolerá ¿Oh no? Joder me estoy asustando~"

"Pues quien sabe. Eres bastante elástico como una maldita rata"

"Que gracioso eres, ¡Joder! Hag!"

Separe un poco sus piernas, acariciando su agujero con mis dedos. Estaba probando un poco la reacción de Izaya. Parece que si estaba preparado, empecé a mover el dedo alrededor del húmedo agujero anal.

Un gritó.

Metí otro dedo simulando una penetración.

Una, dos, tres.

Una, dos, tres.

Segundo Gritó.

"Encontré tu punto G bastardo"

"apresúrate mierda, joder me estoy muriendo"

Me coloque en posición de jinete, mientras llegue a rozar los cabellos del informante, mordía su oreja probándole un jadeo. Entonces sentí como mi miembro penetraba con fuerza su interior. Era húmedo, estrecho. No tuve ninguna piedad, cogí de su cabello para ver cada acción de su rostro, cada gemido, lleno de tensión, con sangre en sus labios, los ojos cerrados, los dientes apretados, la boca abierta.

"Vamos, muévete. Tú sabes moverte mejor que nadie. Aun con las manos amarradas sabes cómo mover esas caderas."

"Estúpida, bestia, ha, ha, ha. Mierda."

**-JK-**

"Es divertido"

"Es divertido cuando no hay compromiso de por medio."

¿Verdad?

**-JK-**

Bien, sabía jugar rudo. ¿Qué pasaría después? Lo haría encadenado de pies y manos, aun así le pediría moverse. No era que fuera brutal que lo golpeara durante el sexo, él sabía que Shizuo estaba siendo lo más gentil qué podía.

Porque si realmente intentara lastimarme. Estaría muerto antes de empezar. Me destrozaría los huesos, pero él siempre era tan malo fingiendo, muy mentiroso, muy pero muy mentiroso.

Esos golpes no eran nada, no eran nada por el cual negarse.

¿Por qué seguía haciendo esto?

Pero, no puedo.

Sentí su respiración en mi oreja, sentí su dientes perforarme, como si me fueran a poner un maldito pircing. Sus manos estaban sobando mi trasero, en ese momento sentí como subían entre mi abdomen hasta sujetar mi cadera con sus uñas, como un jinete. En ese momento quería soltarme de la maldita soga de mis manos.

Sentí helado al sentir la punta de la glande de la bestia en mi trasero. Entro bestialmente en mi haciéndome gritar, fue horriblemente doloroso por la razón que me mordía el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Entro rápido, moviéndose sin cautela, tenía que acostumbrarme así que solté pequeños suspiros, tenerlo dentro de él era algo bastante retador, poco a poco iba soportándolo, tal vez cuando Shizuo agarro mi cabello me ayudo un poco.

"¡Joder! Eso f-ue brutal, ha-Estoy tan lleno, .ha."

"Simplem-ente mue-ve e-sas putas ca-deras"

"Vamos no es tan fácil, ah, como crees, ser el de abajo tiene sus desventajas, protozoo"

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"¡¿Cómo cuáles?! No m-e jodas, ha, ten-er sem-ejan-te, ag, peda-zo de car-ne,uh, met-ido en el culo te pare-ce poc-o, he"

"Pero bien que te gusta te-nerlo den-tro pe-dazo de m-ierda"

"Ha, bien que te-gus-ta-meter-lo-en-mí, joder"

Mi cuerpo era todo un caso. Movía mi cuerpo al compás de las penetraciones, rápidas, constantes que no me daban ningún momento de respiro. Me tenía como un caballo cual estaba montando, aunque se suponía que era al revés.

Era esa electricidad que recorría todo mi cuerpo, la adrenalina provocaba que gritara no de dolor sino de diversión, seguía haciéndolo bien. El propinan su fuerza en mi caderas tan fuerte que me ayudaba bastante a soportar cada embestida furiosa. De alguna manera mi inteligencia siempre funciona hasta en el sexo.

Pero no me gusta…

No me gusta verlo así…

Tan triste…

Veo que le duele hacerme daño…

Me pregunto porque me preocupo por mi némesis cuando debería disfrutar y burlarme de su impotencia, reírme de su falta de voluntad y orgullo. Ser el primero en matarlo, con mi navaja podría simplemente castrarle el pene, oh perforarle nuevamente el pecho, cortarle la yugular, o arrancarle los ojos. Mis manos amarradas no son impedimento para matarlo, fácilmente pude haber usado mi astucia y morderle los testículos.

Pero no puedo hacerlo.

Somos enemigos, se suponía que esto simplemente era una estrategia de dominio, el más capaz mataría al que estuviera desprevenido, muchas veces terminamos de esa manera. Yo atado con varias fracturas o él apuñalado siete veces en varios puntos sensibles.

Pero qué diferencia había hoy. Era lo mismo ¿no?

Cuando cambio nuestro método...cuando empezamos a ser tan cuidadosos. Sentía como entraba y salía de mi con fuerza, tratando de desgarrarme por dentro, tal vez negando lo que yo mismo pensaba.

"Ya no puedo más, déjame joder. Tú ganas, no lo soporto, voy a correrme ahora"

Iba a llorar cobardemente, no. Simplemente mi cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado por la falta de delicadeza del monstruo, las embestidas realmente me rasgaban muy profundo.

Es cierto que soy un masoquista y ese dolor para mis es placer. Para que negarlo.

"Dios, voy a morir"

Trate de reprimir mi llanto. Le sexo entre nosotros era como otra forma de matarnos, el quien más dominaba era él que mataría al otro, teníamos que ser lo más audaces, además Shizuo me había roto algunas costillas hoy día también.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar. Sentía la sensación de vaciar todo lo que tenía dentro.

"Me corro, Shizuo, me corro"

Mi voz era como el cristal de una copa, esa copa hecha pedazos. Me sentía bien, quería aguantar un poco, ya que quería sentir la semilla de la bestia, solo un poco.

"Yo. Voy a morir ante ti, he. Me corro, joder…estoy cansado"

Por un momento creí que había parado.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro que me volteo con ¿Suavidad?

**-JK-**

"Es divertido"

"Es divertido cuando no hay compromiso de por medio."

¿Verdad?

**-JK-**

"Otra vez"

"Silencio, joder. Porque simplemente no puedo matarte"

"Me preguntas a mí, la otra vez fuiste tú el que estaba abajo"

"Solo fue suerte ¡Rayos! Sería mejor matarte. Así todo sería mejor"

"La cuestión es preguntarse qué pasaría si uno de los dos muriera"

"Es uno más de tus juegos"

"No podría serlo, este es nuestro juego. Desde que empezó toda esta mentira"

"Nos odiamos Izaya, siempre ha sido así"

"Realmente es así." Se burló. "Llevamos años haciendo esto" suspiró nostálgico. "Tal vez…"

"Tal vez…"

Mire su rostro pacifico, estaba tan calmado, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, delicada, frágil muñeca de porcelana. Sus ojos estaban serenos, por una vez él sarcasmo, la burla e ironía no estaban en su rostro. Solo una ligera sonrisa, una sonrisa muerta. No me resistí mucho acerque mi rostro hacia el suyo.

Este beso era algo frío, dulce, suave, doloroso. Pero fue algo bastante delicioso de probar, sentí su lengua invadir la mía como si quisiera atraparme consigo en un hechizó. Con mis manos apretando su espalda lo incline hacia mí, retome las embestidas.

No sabría identificar si él lo noto pero su rostro adquirió una expresión sorpresiva, su boca ligeramente abierta soltando pequeños gemidos (estaba agotado, con varias heridas en su cuerpo y cinco costillas rotas") Fue lento, muy lento. Lo volví a besar, los volví besar otra vez, por primera vez fuimos capaces de nombrar nuestros nombres.

"Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo me voy, a correr"

"Hazlo ya"

La espalda del informante se arqueo instintivamente, mientras su pene vaciaba todo su contenido en mi pecho. No me molestaba absolutamente en nada. Sentí mi interior explotar segundos después expandiendo el orgasmo del cuervo. Yo grite su nombre al igual que él gritó el mío.

Caí agotado al costado de Izaya. Que respiraba lentamente de cansancio.

"Shinra se espantara con estas heridas"

"Yo le pagare así que no joda, tch"

"Shizuo…"

"Si..."

"Porque hacemos esto"

"Porque nos odiamos"

"Ah, sí claro."

"Izaya…"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada"

**-JK-**

"Es divertido"

"Es divertido cuando no hay compromiso de por medio."

¿Verdad?

**-JK-**

Quedamos tirados en el piso toda la noche. Yo no puede dormir. Estuve pensando en muchas cosas, sucesos, rivalidades, tratos, trampas…

Llegue a la conclusión de que toda mi vida ha sido una estupidez, total. Llena de negación.

La razón por la que creamos este juego…fue porque…

Negamos creer que podíamos sentir algo más que odio.

En la mañana estaba sentado en la cama. No dije nada, solo me quede escuchando el agua de la ducha, los pasos que hizo al salir, cada minuto en el que buscaba su ropa, cada momento en que se ponía su ropa de Barman. Así que ¿Qué era esto?

—Lárgate de mi casa. —lo miró serio. —No quiero verte por aquí cuando llegue, porque simplemente voy matarte si veo tu cara en mis territorios.

—Con gusto no pienso estar en este nido de ratas mucho tiempo. —se quejó mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

Shizuo se quedó mirando a Izaya por un rato. —Solo aléjate lo más posible de mí o simplemente muérete. —le dio la espalda, y se fue.

Izaya levanto lentamente las manos. Se tocó el rostro para verificar lo acontecido.

Esta vez no puede.

Esta vez no pude fingir.

No pude contenerme.

Se echó a la cama he inhaló un poco de aire. Comenzó a reírse fuerte, y más fuerte. Sus lágrimas salieron con más fuerza, se rasgó le rostro desesperado.

**-JK-**

A quien engaño me

Duele,

Me duele…

Me duele…

Pero han ha si me gusta…

No quiero divertirme ¿verdad?

Yo quiero que me ame ¿Verdad?

**-JK-**

Quien sabe, el dolor interno es peor que el físico. Y aun peor es sentirte encadenado a una persona. Sentir el dolor, las heridas, los puñales de otro. Ver principalmente su rostro empaparse de lágrimas, me quede algo sorprendido ver como intentaba fingir tanta normalidad.

Me quedé mirándolo con ganas de secarle esas lágrimas pero mi boca me traiciono. Me quede frío, me di media vuelta, salí rápidamente de ese lugar unos centímetros a punto de abrir la puerta me detuve unos largos minutos.

Escuché su estruendosa risa resonar en toda la casa, pero esa risa sonaba como el grito de un animal herido, pronto eso se transformó en un grito desgarrador. Cada palabra que salía de su boca suplicando me desgarraba más de lo que podría soportar.

Me tape la boca conteniendo mis propios gritos, mis lágrimas salían lentamente negándome ver la salida.

Acaso podía seguir así...

**-JK-**

A quien engaño me

Duele,

Me duele…

Me duele…

Pero han ha si me gusta…

No quiero divertirme ¿verdad?

Yo quiero protegerlo ¿Verdad?

**-JK-**

**Tenía dos alternativas. Una era tocar esa perilla y abrir la puerta, la otra era dar dos pasos atrás y dar media vuelta.**

**Debía escogerlo lo correcto. ¿Verdad?**

**En mi cabeza solo rondaba una decisión.**

**Ya la he tomado.**

**¿Fin?**

* * *

Les cague xD no me maten ¡por favor! Pero lo deje así porque me pareció el mejor final, Izaya está enfermo depresivo justo en el momento que Shizuo se va entonces si Shizuo se va más tarde estaría colgado o con las venas destrozadas, en todo caso si se queda, pues tarta de ayudar a que no se rasguñe la piel porque de verdad que se estaba haciendo sangrar. Les dejo en su imaginación si alcanzo 20 reviews tal vez haga segundo capi( sinceramente no tengo tanta confianza para que realmente pase por lo que le pondré completo). Pero no habría sexo en ese segundo capi que sería solo un capitulo corto.


	2. THE END 1

**Resumen: **Es divertido", "Es divertido cuando no hay compromiso de por medio" Somos enemigos, por más sexo que tengamos eso nunca cambiara, porque no odiamos, porque así es: Yo el masoquista y tú el dominante, así debe ser ¿Verdad?

**Advertencia: ** Yaoi, boyxboy. No creo que haya lemon. Pero si una escena bien acida y una declaracion bien marica y cursi.

**Pareja: **IzayaxShizuo.

**Notas**: No se alarmen he preparado algo mejor que un final triste y uno feliz. Todo esta combinado.

* * *

**THE END **

**Parte 1**

**-JK-**

**Estoy acaso roto...**

Se había marchado. Yo continuaba gritando solo en ese cuarto como un demente y completo paranoico. No era la primera vez que sucedían esos actos de desprecios, entonces porque tenia que derramar lagrimas por es bastardo infeliz, porque tenia que sentirme ahogado por sus palabras después de una salvaje sesión de sexo salvaje y animal.

Mi corazón dolía fuertemente de tan solo recordar que…seriamos nada más que eso, enemigos…siempre hemos sido enemigos, un pacto de odio, Ha,Ha,Ha~

Debería dejar de auto-lastimarme el rostro como si fuera un lunático. Shinra dice que esos ataque depresivos pueden manifestarse en cualquier momento o situación en la que me encuentre, y tenia razón, sucedió y tal vez la bestia sea la causante.

—Maldición—me toque la garganta, sentía como quemaba, había gritado demasiado.

—Cuanto tiempo perdí la cordura. —mis ojos ardían de haber llorado tanto, estaba cansado.

—Me estoy desmoronando, ha. Si sigo así voy a terminar suicidándome. Que le voy a decir a Shinra, que no he tomado mis pastillas porque estaba teniendo sexo con el bruto que siempre me rompe el puto corazón. — estaba comenzando a hablar solo, iba a perder la cordura sino hacia algo por remediar su estupidez.

Me dispuse a levantarme de la cama de la bestia como quería, porque para el yo era un ser infecto, un parásito con el cual desfoga su frustración, eso era, eso probablemente piense de mi, porque le seguía le juego…

!ah, si¡

Yo le propuse ese sádico juego enfermo. Me encontraba desesperado porque me mirara que quise jugar más haya de una pelea infantil con las maquinas expendedoras, quería más entonces poco a poco me fui enamorando de su brutalidad, de las cortas conversaciones, cuando el pensaba que estaba solo.

Me fui inmediatamente a la ducha…no sabia cuanto tiempo me quedaba, ni había calculado los minutos en el que la bestia se había ido. Pero debía olvidarme un poco de él o sino me volveré loco.

**-JK-**

**Soy un cobarde…**

Al salir de la habitación quería negarme y fingir no escuchar absolutamente nada de los llantos de Izaya…simplemente no me importaba, no debía importarme si era lastimado, ese era el propósito.

Somos enemigos ¿Oh no? Porque debía sentirse mal por alguien que detesta, porque tenia que amar al hombre que juro por su vida matar.

Sigo negando, pero al mismo tiempo reflexiono la misma situación…tal vez realmente sea un maldito estúpido que no tiene idea de lo que realmente quiere. Tal vez sea un verdadero monstruo a quien nadie debe amar…deje de odiarlo hace mucho tiempo pero sigo insistiendo en que es una estupidez, además de acostarse con un hombre, era su enemigo más desagradable, sobre todo era Izaya un asqueroso informante, quien lamentablemente en algún sentido de la palabra era igual a él.

—Paga tu maldita deuda asquerosa mierda con patas. —sostengo la camisa del hombre con fuerza levantándolo del suelo, veo su rostro asustado con lagrimas y mocos, ojos implorando no herirle, labios fruncidos afirmando lo innegable. —Porque me miras con esa cara. Es tu culpa repugnante rata. —escupo en su rostro, miro fijamente sus ojos, siento como intenta escaparse. —Eres una maldita asquerosidad, inmunda. —sonrió de lado. —Conozco a alguien que es capaz de soportarlo todo con orgullo, de verdad tu eres decepcionante sanguijuela.

—¡Shizuo! Basta, ya encontré el dinero. Deja de asustarlo. —Tom ya sabia que estaba frustrado, más de lo normal. —Shizuo dije que lo soltaras ¡Shizuo por Dios, ya suéltalo!

—Si no vuelves a pagar de nuevo tu deuda. —susurro en su oído. —Voy a matarte hijo de puta.

Tiro al hombre en la pared, que dio un gemido del susto, se arrastro como un gusano en el piso y salio huyendo como una rata. Tom lentamente se acerco a mi palmeándome el hombro suavemente. Ya sabia lo que venia…un sermón…

—Shizuo llevamos 10 veces con lo mismo. Que te he dicho de no estar traumando a los clientes, es suficiente con tu fuerza para que les hables…les hables como si fuera Izaya, por Dios, que tienes Shizuo te veo mucho más enojado de lo normal.

—Es personal Tom. — digo sin darle la cara.

—Bien, no me digas pero no metas lo "Personal" con el trabajo. No se tendrás pero debes arreglarlo o tendré que despedirte y no creas que bromeo Shizuo.

—¡No puedes hacer eso Tom! —gritó. —Perdón..realmente ayer no fue un buen día. Y esta mañana no ha sido nada perfecta…

—No lo se Shizuo, se que has estado muy enojado todo este mes. No se si esta relacionado con Orihara, Izaya, porque estoy segur o que siempre te pones así cuando se trata de él. —suspira cansado. —Shizuo te voy a dar el dia libre hoy…

—pero Tom..

—Pero nada. Tienes tiempo para pensar sea el problema que tengas. Espero que no empeores más las cosas y soluciones tu ira ahora…— me da una cajetilla se cigarrillos con una sonrisa. —Se que no debería darte esto, pero toma relájate un poco, piensa. Mañana espero verte más alegre. —dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. —justo como esta, de lo contrario te despediré. Y no me refutes nada, sé que lo harás.

—Lo siento Tom.

—No sientas nada, ve a distraerte.

Una vez que Tom se fue, me dije a mi mismo: la pulga siempre arruina todo en mi vida, siempre lo ha hecho, incluso en mis pensamientos, en aquellas acciones que inevitablemente no puedo controlar, todo estaba relacionado con esa debía hacer.

Observo la cajetilla de cigarrillos, saco uno y lo enciendo para dar un calada. Era algo tan toxico, dañino para los pulmones, una sensación adictiva que no podía dejar, un humo agrio cual me gustaba, una sensación de constante dependencia a un cigarrillo que era un objeto de cáncer…el sabor a tabaco no me gustaba para nada pero me relaja y me apaciguaba la ira.

Tal ves así era Izaya para mi, un asqueroso cigarrillo que gustaba probara de vez en cuando, de un sabor desagradable pero refrescante, algo que me dañaba pero me hacia sentir bien. Tal vez era así o simplemente yo lo quería ver de esa forma. No puedo comparar a es hombre con el dulce porque seria como compararme a mi con la serenidad, ninguna compatible.

Aun no se me quitaban los llantos de ese hombre. Debería hacer algo para no sentirme culpable…pero no tengo idea absolutamente idea de que haría la estar junto la bastardo aunque ya debió haberse ido a su casa hace media hora.

"brr,brr,brr,brr"

Sentina mi bolsillo vibrar.

"¿Quien rayos estará llamando ahora?"

"Shinra"

—Hola hijo de puta. A que debo tu llamada. —contesto con una sonrisa torcida de irritación.

—Que gracioso Shizuo, ahora no es el momento. Puedes venir es algo urgente.

—¿He? Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con tus experimentos de mierda me tiene si cuidado, yo no soy ningún estúpido conejillo de indias, así que puedes irte olvidando de que colabore contigo demente.

—Shizuo esto no es nada de eso esta vez es algo importante…mira lo que…

—No me interesa.

—Escucha joder…

—Voy a colgar.

—Es Izaya maldita-sea.

—….mmm no me importa.

—Shizuo, Izaya puede morir. —escuche el llanto de Shinra. Ahora todo el mundo me hace sentir culpable. "Morir" eso dijo.

—A que te refieres…

—El no me ha hecho caso…no ha tomado lo que debía de tomar…no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

—Bien voy para haya. —cuelgo

Algo en mi interior comenzaba angustiarse"morir","no escuchar a su medico", "Desaparecer", si ese era el estilo de Orihara, Izaya, causando problemas siempre, provocando en el angustia…pero fue su culpa por dejarlo solo y gritando cosas perturbadoras.

"Realmente soy una mierda"

_**-JK-**_

Donde estaba, no se había fijado que ya había salido de la casa del monstruo. Estaba caminando sin rumbo con su típica chaqueta negra de invierno. Algo andaba mal en mi, no me había fijado en mi sonrisa desagradablemente torcida, me preguntaba de que estaba corriendo. Me di cuenta que estaba corriendo solo, quien me perseguía era solo el aire, no tenia absolutamente idea de que las personas me veían extraño, entonces me acorde que estuve gritando solo…estas son las consecuencias de no haber echo caso a Shinra.

Estaba harto, solo. Observando el atardecer dominando este mundo, sentía como volvía, esa sensación solitaria de agonía, el rostro de Shizuo-chan reflejarse en mi mente, diciendo un sinfín de veces: Te odio,te odio,te odio,te odio,te odio, te odio.

—Me odias ¿he?.Cuanto me odias, dímelo acércate a mi y dímelo, no estés mirándome con esa cara de estúpido maldito ser unicelular.

a quien le habla

—Ahora te burlas de mi estúpido monstruo. Donde te estas ocultando, Shizuo-chan~Ven y enfréntate a mi, ahora~—Miró los ojos de la gente realmente asustados al verme, acaso estoy tan mal, porque no miran a la bestia que estaba justo frente a mi. Porque solo yo…

"Ese no es Orihara, Izaya. ¿Qué le pasa?"

"Parece que su locura por fin le ha dominado, pobre infeliz"

"Heiwajima donde esta no lo veo…"

"No seas imbécil no ves que no hay nadie, el tipo ya se volvió loco por drogo"

"He que yo sepa el informante no consume nada"

"Pues que no oíste el rumor que estuvo traficando drogas, era parte del trabajo"

"Rumor…pienso que tu estas loco."

"No, esta loco yo soy testigo que este pedazo de basura se ha estado inyectando"

"Y como lo sabes,jajajaj,que no eres tu el drogo aquí"

"!Ya lo deje infeliz¡"

"Yo creo que es peligroso. Llamemos a la policía."

"Yo creo que mejor te calles perra,"

"Quien mierda eres tu"

"Ay no me jodas"

"Nos va matar corran estúpidos"

"Yo envió esto videito, me imagino el BOOM que hará cuando invada la web.

"Señores estoy llamando porque…. hay alguien que no esta amenazando con una navaja"

_**Anónimo  
**_

_**(Vídeo adjunto)**_

_**ECHO DEL MOMENTO,EL INFORMANTE MÁS TEMIDO DE IKEKUBURO SE INYECTA METANFETAMINA**_

_**Enviando….**_

_**Mensaje enviado correctamente**_

**-Jk-**

.

—Deben estar bromeando. Esto es peor de lo que crei. No puedo creer que de verdad no lo hayas dejado, maldita-sea Izaya. Joder.

Los dos jóvenes estaba algo preocupados hace más de media hora su amigo estaba golpeado el timón molestando a los transeúntes ademas que los conductores estaban algo furiosos.

**"Maldita mierda avanza tu puta camioneta"**

**claxon...**

—Dotachin por favor creo que deberíamos movernos.

—Cállate Walker. No me llames así. —había agarrado al chico del cuello. Sus ojos eran aterradores.

—Eh….Kodata...E..rika por favor ayúdame con esto, tiene una cara más fea que la de Shizuo en sus buenos días.

—Que rayos pasa. Kodata déjalo ya sera idiota pero no es para tanto. —lentamente los soltó relajando su expresión parecía preocupada, estaba angustiado¿Qué había pasado? —Kodata que esta pasando has estado gruñendo y golpeando el celular como loco.

—Izaya.

—Orihara. Que pasa con el. Algo que tiene que ver con Shizuo. Una pelea~—sonrió morbosa-mente.

—Esto es en serio. —la miro fijamente.

—Que tan serio puede ser. —inflo los cachetes. —Que acaso ya lo mataron, Shizuo ya lo dejo invalido~

—Erika, Izaya no lo ha dejado.

—Que dices. —golpeo el pecho de Walker haciendo que gritara de dolor.

—Por favor díganme que pasa y deje de estar pegándome.

—¡Cállate Walker! —mencionaron los dos dejándolo inconsciente con un puñetazo en el rostro.

—Sigue inyectándose esa droga. Pero pensé que Shinra se lo había prohibido.

—Izaya no hace caso, jamas hace caso. Por eso quería que se metiera a un maldito grupo de auto ayuda pero sabes lo que me dijo: _Tu crees que esos doctores son realmente eficaces para calmar mi ansiedad, no son suficientes para calmar quien soy. Yo mismo puedo dejarlo si se me apetece no me voy acercar ni sentarme junto a esas personas drogadictas, porque son una maldita peste. Siempre he pensado que uno mismo debe solucionar sus problemas._

—Que mierda le pasa. Yo se exactamente que Izaya cuando dice esas cosas es porque se mete en algo cochino. A veces de verdad lo detesto.

—Yo según esto. —mostrando le el mensaje. Puso en marcha el vídeo enviado, Izaya parecía normal hasta que comenzó a gritar de la nada diciendo un tira de insultos, parecía que se había quedado estático luego empezó a reírse solo para luego llorar mencionando el nombre de…Heiwajima. —Es obvio que algo se ha metido, ahora supongo que ya esta alucinando cosas, ya le esta afectando todo los litros que se inyectan….

—tal ves…pero no viste que estaba llorando. —parecía espantada al ver la escena, realmente ver al informante así de desesperado le llegaba al alma. —Esto no es solo que se haya inyectado…algo ha pasado con Shizuo…

—No creo que sea momento para ese tipo de especulaciones. —se palmeo la cabeza.

—No seas idiota, No lo digo por eso es que siento que realmente ha pasado algo. —la chica sostuvo las ropas de kodata comenzando a llorar. —Es que hay algo que no te he dicho…

—¿he?

—El pacto de odio. —bajo la cabeza. —Izaya me dijo ….—su voz no era audible pero kodata logro escuchar lo que decía.

—No me jodas acaso es un imbécil marica.

—¡Kodata!

—Ya, ya. Hay que llamar a Shinra. El debe saber mas de esa mierda. Ahora entiendo todo.

"Izaya esta enfermo de amor por Heiwajima Shizuo tanto que se ha excedido con una sobredosis"

_**-Jk-**_

—Que cojones Shinra, que cojones has dicho.

—No me hagas repetirlo, por favor.

Cuanto tiempo habíamos estado hablando de Izaya, hace más de media hora. No se cuanto tiempo he estado preguntando desde cuando, en que maldito momento ocurrió, porque mierda no le aviso…que mierda tenia en la cabeza…fui acaso el maldito culpable que llegara a ese extremo.

No se lo esperaba, le enojaba, le irritaba y quería sacar a volar a Shinra por la ventana sino fuera que Celty se encontraba detrás de mi.

—Maldita sea, que mierda tiene en el cerebro. Pero que mierda tienes tu para ocultarlo de mi si tu sabias lo que estábamos haciendo. —rompió el vaso de vidrio con su manos, sangrando por los pedazos de vidrio incrustados en su piel, sangre, sangre, dolor.

—Yo no quería obligarlo. Solo quería que lo dejara…pensé que era lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo por si solo.

—Eso es estúpido. Un maldito drogo necesita ayuda terapéutica…como dijiste que se llamaba su maldita mierda…

—Depresión psicótica. No quería que sintiera más acorralado tu no sabes como se ponía estaba poniéndose peligroso.

—Shinra eres el peor medico que existe.

—¡Estaba asustado joder! —se tapo el rostro. —pensé que se mataría si lo presionaba, ya lo había intentado en este casa subiéndose al maldito techo Shizuo, lo hizo estaba punto de lanzarse….no podía controlarlo, si maldita sea soy un pésimo medico, debí llamarte pero de la manera que me contesta quien maldita sea en sus sano juicio te llamaría….

Que había echo…nunca se dio cuenta, noche tras noche. Izaya parecía estar bastante cuerdo, siempre con la misma risa plasmada en su cara, siempre altanero no había signo de ningún tipo de lamento o tal vez si y no quiso verlo, prefirió ignorarlo en parte es su culpa por ser tan tosco además esta mañana…

—Lo ocasione yo. —sonrió torcidamente. —Soy un jodido monstruo, esta mañana lo trate mal, lo deje solo mientras gritaba, pero era algo horrible…

—lamentos..si es que no tomo lo medicamentos que le dije además tenia que quitarle las sustancias de la sangre…

—Maldita-sea Shinra aun consume esa mierda.

—Aun tiene contactos con esos traficantes de drogas. No se que relación tenga con ellos, la verdad estoy preocupado de que el mismo haya robado la mercancía.

—¡¿Qué dices?! No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—No entiendo en lo que se esta metiendo. Revise sus informes ahí decía que había contratado personas para robar una mercancía, tenia que enviarla a un grupo de mafiosos pero el se quedo con gran parte pero he recibido llamadas de amenaza, mensajes de muerte. Izaya esta en problemas y si hace un escándalo…

—Escándalo …!Ha echo escándalos¡

—En Shinjuku se paro en medio de la autopista mientras empezó a gritar un discurso de cuanto te ama, si Shizuo no dijo nombre pero sabia que eras tu ademas que el mismo de decía marica.

No tenia palabras que decir quería romper cosas, destruir todo a su alrededor tenia ganas de aventar lo que sea, pero no era momento, lugar ni situación para ser tan estúpido. Debió haber sido más consiente de lo que hacia, debió quedarse y consolarlo, tal vez hubiera solucionado el problema, tal vez besarle con toda intensidad, decirle que podía contar con alguien…que debía dejar de preocuparse pero en ves de eso, me fui.

Ahora donde estaría.

Celty parecía nerviosa,había corrido a lado de Shinra, escribiendo un mensaje con desesperación.

Shinra quedo algo inmóvil y saco su celular de su bolsillos, parecía revisar meticulosamente. Entonces comenzó a teclear rápidamente. Parecía haber dicho algo porque movía los labios, mudo.

Celty escribió un mensaje y lo dirigió hacia mi.

[mira tu mensaje Shizuo, míralo ahora]

**Anónimo**

**ECHO DEL MOMENTO, EL INFORMANTE MÁS TEMIDO DE IKEKBURO SE INYECTA METANFETAMINA.**

**Reproducir****.**

Cada escena, cada movimiento, palabra y acción de Izaya le estaba dañando. Gritando y amenazando a la personas con su navaja estaba fuera de control. Que era lo que había echo, se sentía realmente un bastardo animal. Tenia que detenerlo, mientras más cosas decía, más impotencia sentía… esto estaba ocurriendo ahora… debía hacer algo.

—Debo irme.

—Lleva un arma.

—¿Qué?

—me acaba de llegar otro mensaje. —le temblaba la mano de nerviosismo. Estaba tan angustiado que se lo arrebate de las manos.

**Para: Kitashani, Shinra.**

**Nightmare**

**Ya encontramos a la basura que estábamos buscando. Te traeremos el cuerpo en partes pequeñas como si fuera la mercancía que nos arrebato, no tendremos piedad. Mira aquí tenemos su foto:**

**(Imagen)**

**Esta bien muerto.**

Del miedo no puede dejar car el celular. Tenia miedo de que ya este siendo mirado por esos dementes. Estaba a punto de ocurrir una tragedia, tenia miedo. Sentía las palmaditas de Celty, voltee a mirarle con angustia…

[Kodata ya viene para acá. No te preocupes no dejaremos que nada le pasa a Izaya]

No tenia palabras…estaba angustioso, con la manos temblando, con la cabeza llena de especulaciones trágicas…es entonces que desgraciadamente me di cuenta… que no podía seguir negando que…

Estaba completamente enamorado del informante y si lo mataban o se hacia daño…

Su vida no tendría sentido…ciertamente moriría. Debía detener esta tragedia.

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
